wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Twisted Fire
Signups: https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1120521 Thank you to: * Starflight for letting me use Storm, Starleaf, Pyre, Snake, Swamp, Birch, and Heron * Sunset for letting me use Sunset Prologue Now, now . . . we've been over this, my little monsters. You're not supposed to know what happened that night. Chapter One: Empyrean (Ronin) Her crimson talons reached for the strange egg, nestled amongst the others, a silver orb in a sea of pale scarlet. It was not a SkyWing egg; Empyrean knew that much. How or why it was here, she didn't know. But she knew that if what she'd heard was true, the hatchery wasn't a safe place for outcasts. Scratch that - the entire Sky Kingdom wasn't safe. Her claws had no sooner graced the shell than did a regal voice call out, "Empyrean. You are to come with us." "Like hell I am," Empyrean snarled over her shoulder, snatching up the egg and flashing into the sky. There was an opening in the roof - the burly SkyWing guards would never fit, but Empyrean did with ease. A spear grazed her tail as she disappeared into the dark sky, clutching tightly to her chest the strange silver egg. "Hurry!" Battlesight said from behind her, throwing her ahead of him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Empyrean yelled back, struggling to steady her wings again. "Come on!" "They're going to be out here in thirty seconds!" Battlesight warned, his closed eyes indicating that he was using foresight, not Battlesight's Power of Guessing and Always Being Wrong. Empyrean squinted into the storm, the cold rain clawing at her snout. "Fly faster, damn it!" The two of them flew fast as fast as SkyWings could fly, but it didn't seem fast enough. Empyrean couldn't stop envisioning the Twisted on their tails, because undoubtedly the guards had sent for cyborgs to chase them down . . . Wait. There. They both saw it at the same time and shot towards it, a towering spire of rock that threatened to pierce the heavens. It wasn't much different from the countless other spires all around it, but it stood out to them because of one simple detail: the balcony at the top was broken. Meet me in the broken spire. They dove along the spire's great height, hurtling towards the ground with their wings folded against their sides. Throwing out their wings at the last second, they landed clumsily on the canyon floor and hurried into the small cave entrance at the base of the spire. It was dark inside, as torchlight would alert the Twisted to the presence of outsiders, and they have to feel their way along the walls as they walked. For a terrifying moment, Empyrean thought she'd lost Battlesight, but then she heard him cough and was washed with relief. "Are you sure this is the right one?" Battlesight whispered, his voice barely audible above the distant rumbling of the storm outside. "Orion said it was, but . . . are we sure?" "Yes," Empyrean said, stumbling into a small cavern. "Orion wouldn't lie to us. He doesn't have it in him." She cursed. "He'd better turn up soon though. It's hard to walk with this egg." "You want me to take it?" "Yeah," Empyrean replied, blindly passing the egg to Battlesight. She didn't let go of the egg until she was absolutely sure he had it, and that resulted in an awkward several seconds of contact. She was glad he couldn't see her blushing - though with orange-red scales, she doubted it would have been noticeable - and quickly continued on through the tunnel. Far ahead, she saw a faint glow, and after some more walking (awkward stumbling in Battlesight's case), they reached a sizeable cavern. A single dim orb of light floated in the air, and beside it stood a scarred, gold-scaled SandWing. In place of his tail barb, there was a dagger, tied to his ravaged tail with old grey fabric. The presence of the dagger confirmed that this dragon was Orion. "You made it," he said, folding back his wings and closing his eyes. "Excellent." There was a long, tense silence, and Empyrean knew he was listening to that weird voice in his head that he occasionally mentioned. Initially, she'd thought he was a nut, but over the years, she learned the voice was very real. She'd heard it herself once, and it was . . . quite unnerving. Finally, Orion nodded and opened his eyes again. "Magus is ready. Now, we can only go two at a time - not including the egg, as the enchantment doesn't recognize dragonets. Both of you, place your talons upon the orb-" "GOT 'EM!" a hoarse voice crowed. "I told you they was in here!" Empyrean and Battlesight whirled around to see a group of cyborgs crouched in the cavern entrance, their mechanical enhancements gleaming in the light of the orb. The biggest cyborg, a heavily scarred NightWing with half of his face replaced by a metal plate, sneered at them, revealing bloodstained teeth. "And you were right, Buccaneer," he said in a voice colder than the harshest Ice Kingdom winter. "But I'm afraid I'm the one who gets to rip them apart." Empyrean readied her fire, but before she could do anything else, the egg was in her talons and Battlesight was throwing her into Orion. "Get out of here!" he snarled. "I'll deal with them!" Empyrean didn't have time to argue; the orb swept them away, and the next thing she knew, she was in a cave at the edge of the Ice Kingdom. So far away . . . And there was nothing she could do to help Battlesight. Chapter Two: Battlesight Could he take on ten huge cyborgs? He had to. The light of the orb gone with Empyrean and Orion, he cleared all other thoughts from his head and focused on his foresight. It was all he had. Did Empyrean make it to the hideout safely? No. He couldn't worry about that right now. He had to focus- Can we trust Magus's magic? FOCUS. "I can see 'im!" the hoarse voice said. "He's right there, Ravage!" "Then why don't you ATTACK, you imbecile?" the NightWing's voice snarled. A weak roar, and in his mind, Battlesight saw a blue-green SeaWing sinking his claws into his scales. He rolled out of the way, seeing that if he lashed out NOW, he would land a hit. He did, and a howl of pain resulted. "HIS CLAWS HURT!" "This is combat, you fool!" Ravage bellowed. "Don't be a whiny dragonet about it!" The NightWing leaped at him, and Battlesight dodged, twisting around to blast fire at his assailant. The fire-breathing was merely instinctive - he didn't expect it to have any effect. But there was a furious snarl and the smell of burning scales, surprisingly him. Curiously, the NightWing didn't appear to be fireproof like many of the other cyborgs were. That didn't seem very smart . . . But what did such observations matter in the middle of a fight? He was fighting for his life! He heard the other cyborgs clank as they moved, mechanical claws scrabbling on the stone floor, and he foresaw them pinning him to the ground. Not happening! Diving out of the way, he lashed out to either side, both talons making contact with reinforced scales that threatened to rip apart his claws. But the force behind his attack was enough to cause dual gasps of agony - he could strike a lot harder than one would think, thanks to Skytears's training. Skytears . . . The guilt was back, and the surge of pain in his chest - not his heart, as the memory made him doubt he even had one - distracted him from the fight. His foresight was clouded with grief, and though he forced himself to keep fighting a second later, that moment of hesitation had altered the course of the fight. That small falter had given the cyborgs the upper hand for an instant, and though the blue-green SeaWing was too dumb to see the opportunity, the NightWing most certainly had. The next thing Battlesight knew, he was knocked unconscious. He wasn't sure how - the pain, grief, and guilt over Skytears had cloaked everything in darkness, darkness darker than the black cave, a starless night sky, his flame-starred wings . . . Everything was gone - the knowledge of what had happened, the cyborgs, the cave, his own body - and coming to take everything's place was a red and orange SkyWing whom Battlesight recognized all too well. And . . . and he looked so much like . . . The pain worsened, and the SkyWing looked at him harshly. Like he knew. Like he could see it in him, the resemblance . . . like he blamed him for everything . . . But he deserved to be blame. He could've stopped what had happened . . . he should've stopped it . . . why . . . didn't . . . he . . . ? The SkyWing faded, rippling into the image of someone else, another SkyWing . . . but it was no one he knew . . . "He's awake," the new SkyWing said cheerfully, her purple and orange scales glittering in the sunlight. Sunlight . . . ? That mean daytime, and the absence of a storm. Was it the next day, or had many days passed? The vision of Skytears had felt like it lasted a few seconds (the pain had lived for an eternity, however), but it very well could have been a few days. And . . . Where was he? Had the cyborgs brought him back, or was he back at the hideout? This didn't give off the same vibe of wickedness as the Twisted headquarters, but he couldn't be back at the hideout either - there was not a purple SkyWing among their ranks. In fact, the only SkyWing they had, unless one counted Battlesight as well, was Empyrean. So . . . where was he? Chapter Three: Elderhunter "He's stupid like that," Elderhunter grumbled, clawing at his snout in exasperation. "Always has to be the noble hero." "He didn't stand a chance," Empyrean said quietly. "Is he even still alive?" "If I were to be entirely honest," Elderhunter said, "probably not." He whirled around and glowered at Orion. "You! What does your disembodied voice friend say? Doesn't he know everything?" Orion flinched and ducked his head under his wings. "Yeah, he . . . he might." Silence. "He isn't sure," Orion finally said, heightening the tension in the air. "There's . . . there's something blocking him from seeing into the Twisted headquarters. That hasn't happened before." "But we know he's back there," Empyrean said. "No . . . that means they got him." Elderhunter's heart twisted, and anger rose inside him. He wasn't one to talk about how he felt about other dragons, but he loved Battlesight as a brother, and they had been close friends practically since they'd hatched. The idea of Battlesight being captured - and the reality that it had happened - was unbearably awful. He could only imagine the terrible things they would do to him. Chapter Four: Chinook (Ronin) Chapter Five: Orion (Ronin) Chapter Six: Permafrost __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Akira Starfall)